Alliance Bingo Battle 17
.png |start jst=11:00 September 21 2017 |end jst=22:59 September 26 2017 | Stunning Dress |Rank Reward | Furious Chase |Rank Reward | Chase |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Lirissa |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Rium |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Fuga |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 17th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the A New Gateway event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Acquire extravagant rewards during SUPER FEVERTIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVERTIME, you will enter a SUPER FEVERTIME period. During this period, obtained points will be tripled. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVERTIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【17th Event Schedule】 September 21st ～ September 26th (JST) 1 08:00 ～ 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ～ 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ～ 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ～ 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 17th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after September 26th when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 on September 23rd to 22:59 on September 23rd (JST) 8:00 on September 26th to 22:59 on September 26th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! ■Reward Information You can obtain the LR EGERIA card if you are ranked within top 300 and the DRESS material card if you are ranked within top 2000. If you amalgamate GUR CHASE that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR CHASE. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR CHASE Flat-Chest Sorrow Lv.10(MAX) * All allies' ATK • DEF 350% up / 20% chance Activation: 2 【Autoskill】 * Unit DEF +300% In addition, LR MAIDEN has been added to the Ring Exchange lineup! ※The MAIDEN can be used to evolve another card of the same rarity. ※The parameters may become lower when a MAIDEN card is used to evolve than using the same copy of the card. ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 17th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 23:59 on October 3rd (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times